RE: their future
by Lovely Lavender Rose
Summary: Summary: the characters in RE games their futures comes to them as they got married many happy things will happen and some sad things also will happen here RR…
1. Chapter 1

This is the story I loved the most everyone is in it….from Resident Evil Zero Billy and Rebecca will be in this story…Code Veronica Chris, Clair and Steve guys don't forget Jill and Sherry too…

Summary: the characters in RE games their futures comes to them as they got married many happy things will happen and some sad things also will happen here R+R…

Couples: LeonxAshley , WeskerxAda , ChrisxJill , StevexClair and BillyxRebecca…

I don't own resident evil characters friends don't flame me I like to write like those stories.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter one: ask my father…_

_It _was great day in U.S, the sun is shining, no clouds in sky and the birds were singing. There was a guy walking at the sunset time, he then stopped and looked at the sun slowly sitting.

"It's so wonderful to see the sunset," he whispered to himself.

"Leon?" someone called his name.

Leon turned to look at the one who called his name and found it was Ashley.

"Hi there Ashley," Leon smiled at her.

"Hi Leon," Ashley replied.

Then Ashley walked and stood next to him as they watched the sunset together.

_"Man she's looking beautiful," Leon thought._

Ashley brushed the hair away from her face.

_"Am I in love with her?" Leon thought._

Ashley then notices that Leon was looking at her.

"Leon?" Ashley called again.

Leon woke up from his thoughts.

"Yes?" Leon asked.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"oh it's nothing," he answered.

"Come on Leon tell me," she said.

"Umm..," that's all he could say.

"Please Leon," she pleaded.

"Okay I'll tell," Leon said.

He took a deep breath.

_"After all can I tell her? Wesker have Ada now and I know that I can't have Ashley too," he thought._

He then looked at Ashley deep in her eyes.

"I was thinking if I can be yours I've fall in love with you," Leon looked away blushing a bit.

Ashley's heart was beating faster and faster of what she heard from Leon.

"Leon do you love me?" Ashley asked him.

"Yes I do," he answered still looking away.

He then looked at her; he sees her smiling at him.

"You?" he asked.

"I do Leon," she answered smiling at him.

"Really?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Yes Leon," Ashley answered.

Leon looked at her with smile on his lips; he couldn't do anything only smiling at her. Ashley hugged him and he hugged her back, they hugged each other lovingly as the sun was still slowly sitting.

_"at night"_

The two of them ate their dinner in fancy restaurant; they ordered their meal and waited.

"So Ashley what can we do after the dinner?" Leon asked.

"Umm…I don't know," Ashley answered.

"What could stop us?" he asked.

"What are you talking about Leon?" she asked.

"Will you marry me?" Leon asks her.

Ashley looked at him with wide eyes.

"Leon I want to marry you but ask my father first," Ashley answered.

"I will after the dinner," Leon said.

"Ok," Ashley replied.

Ashley looked down at her hands and thought.

_"I hope my daddy will let me marry Leon," she thought._

Their meal comes and they began eating. After twenty minutes later they finished their meal and then they walked out the restaurant hand in hand.

_"Ashley's house"_

The two guards let them in as Ashley and Leon walked to Ashley's father room. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Come in." her father said.

Ashley opened the door and walked in with Leon.

"Daddy I want to talk to you," Ashley said.

The president turned to look at his daughter with Leon.

"Oh hi Mister Scott," the president greeted him.

"Hi Mister Graham," Leon replied.

"Ashley what's wrong?" her father asked.

"Daddy Leon wants to talk to you," Ashley said.

"About what Mister Scott?" the president asked Leon.

Ashley grabbed Leon's hand tight.

"It's about Ashley," Leon answered.

"What's wrong with my daughter?" her father asked.

"I want to marry her," Leon said closing his eyes.

"Great I found a good man for my daughter," he said smiling at Leon.

Leon looked at the president and then he smiled.

"Daddy you mean…," she looked at her with wide eyes.

"Yes honey you can marry him," her father said.

"Daddy thank you," she hugged her father.

"It's okay dear your future comes now," her father whispered to her.

After that the president told his daughter that he will move in new house with his wife, so now this house will be for his daughter and her soon to be husband.

"Daddy thank you so much," Ashley thanked her father for this.

"It's okay dear," her father said.

Then Leon and Ashley walked out the president room as they decided to take a walk in the park.

_"in the park"_

It was night but there were some lights, they walked until they were far away from the people. Then Leon stopped and looked at Ashley deep in her eyes, she looked back deep in his eyes until she felt a warm lips against her lips. They were kissing on each others lips, when they broke the kiss Ashley hugged him and he hugged her back, then Leon's phone rang as he answered it.

"Hello Leon is talking," Leon said.

"Hey Leon it's me Chris," Chris said.

"What's wrong Chris?" Leon asked.

"Will everyone is here why don't you come here too?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" Leon asked.

Ashley looked at him.

"I'm talking about our friends and my wife gave birth of my first baby," Chris answered.

"Really?" Leon asked smiling.

"Yeah are you coming?" Chris asked.

"Yes I'll come now," Leon said as he hangs up.

Chris hangs up too.

Then Leon looked at Ashley smiling at her.

"What's wrong Leon?" Ashley asked.

"My friend Chris got married and his wife gave birth of her first baby," Leon answered.

"That's wonderful," Ashley smiled happily at him.

"Wanna go see them?" he asked.

"Sure," she agreed.

And then they walked away to the hospital.

_"in the hospital"_

Leon and Ashley in there way they saw Wesker and Ada walking to Chris's wife room with there son.

"Hey Wesker," Leon called.

Wesker looked back and saw Leon with president's daughter.

"Hey Leon," Wesker replied.

"Long time no see," Leon said.

"Yeah how are you?" Wesker asked.

"I'm fine what about you?" Leon asked as they completed walking to Chris's wife room Jill.

Wesker's son looked at Leon with wide eyes as he asked his father.

"Daddy who is that tall guy?" his son asked.

Leon looked at Wesker's son.

"Jim he's your uncle Leon," Wesker answered.

"So he's name is Jim?" Leon asked.

"Yes Jim," Wesker answered smiling at Leon.

Then Wesker opened the door of Jill's room.

"Hey guys," Wesker and Leon walked in first.

And then the two girls walked in with Ada's son. When Ashley walked in all of them looked at her only Leon.

"Congratulations Jill," Leon said smiling at Jill.

"Thank you Leon," Jill thanked him.

"By the way who is that girl?" Steve asked Leon.

Then Leon looked at Ashley, then turned back to face Steve.

"This is Ashley the president daughter," Leon answered.

"And what is she doing here?" Billy asked.

"She's my girlfriend and soon she's going to be my wife," Leon smiled at them.

Wesker and Chris cheered up for them, Ashley blushed, Leon looked away also blushing a bit but smiling.

"Congratulations Leon." Steve and Billy said at once.

"Thank you guys," Leon thanked them.

"Ashley are you ready?" Claire asked.

Ashley looked up at the two girls who were smiling at her.

"For what?" she asked.

"For your wedding party," Jill answered.

Ashley looked down blushing, as everyone in the room laughed. Erick and Akira Claire's two twins walked to Ashley and they grabbed her hands, Ashley looked at them and then smiled, she knelt down and looked at Claire's two twins.

"What's your name you two?" Ashley asked.

"Erick," Erick answered smiling sweetly at her.

"Akira," Akira then answered also smiling sweetly.

"Sweet names," she smiled at them.

Then the two of them walked back to their mother.

"You'll be the best man Leon," Wesker said.

"Yeah you're right Wesker," Chris smiled at Wesker.

"Ashley your not going to do all the things by yourself you need some help," Ada said.

"Yeah I think I need help," Ashley replied.

"We'll help you on this Ashley," the four girls grins at Ashley.

Ashley smiled at the four girls and said "Thank you."

"So girls for Ashley and boys we'll be for Leon," Steve said.

"Yeah," Leon replied.

Then all of them laughed together and talked together also they planned for Leon's and Ashley's wedding party.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like the first chapter R+R

A/N: I'm also writing a new story about RE it called "bad luck" so please be nice and don't flame me.

See you friend in next chapter…. And special thanks for Heaven's Treasure, Sara Wesker and J Wesker.


	2. we got married

Thank you friends for reviewing to me I like your reviews thank you so much…

A/N: Sherry will be ten years old.

Here we go guys the second chapter…..

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter two: we got married_

_"two days later"_

Two days later and Jill comes back home. Ashley who was feeling very nervous; she looked down at her wedding dress. Claire puts her hand on her shoulder as Ashley looked at her, she was smiling at her and she smiled back.

"Don't be nervous Ashley everything will be okay," Claire comforted her.

"I know but I don't know how I am going to face Leon," Ashley said in nervous tone.

"You are going to face him with smile," Rebecca joked.

Claire, Jill, Rebecca and Ada laughed and then Ashley laughed with them. Then the girls got ready but Ashley who still feeling nervous but then she clamed down and relaxed.

"Now Ashley look at yourself," Ada said pulling Ashley in front of the mirror.

Ashley looked at herself in surprise, she was looking so beautiful. Jill puts a mascaras to her and light red lip-gloze, Ashley couldn't believe herself and what will Leon say to her?

"Ashley you're looking so beautiful," Jill said.

"Is that me or someone else?" Ashley asked.

"It's you Ashley," Rebecca answered.

"I can't believe it," Ashley said.

"You have to believe yourself Ashley," Claire said.

Then they talked until the time of the wedding.

_"in another room"_

Chris who was looking at Leon all the time they all were wearing a black tuxedo, he was ready but Leon's still wasn't ready. He was looking back at Chris and Steve, Billy and Wesker were looking at them.

"What are you staring at Chris?" Leon asked.

"Nothing you're looking so cool," Chris answered.

"Guys no time for chatting we have to go now," Wesker said.

"Yeah we're going to be late," Billy replied.

"You guys stop let's go," Steve said opening the door.

Leon's heart was beating faster now.

"Relax Leon," Wesker whispered.

Then they walked out as they saw many peoples, at the same time Rebecca and Ada were holding Ashley's hand and they walked to where Leon was. But Wesker and Chris took Ashley's hands and they walked her to where Leon was, they let go of her hands when she was next to Leon, she was blushing and Leon was trying to look at her but he knows that it's not the time to look at her; he will look at her when they will kiss, and then man began.

"Do you Leon take Ashley as your wife?" the man asked.

"I do," Leon answered.

"Do you Ashley take Leon as your husband?" the man asked again.

"I…I do," Ashley answered still blushing.

"You may kiss the bride now," the man said.

Leon turned to look at Ashley and she did the same too, they looked at each other and he leans in to kiss her.

"You are looking so beautiful," he whispered before kissing her.

"And you are looking so handsome," she whispered back and she smiles at him.

They kissed everyone cheered up for them and the kids did too but Jill's baby Melody was sleeping, when she heard the noise she slowly woke up and began crying. Leon picked Ashley up in bridal style as everyone cheered up again.

"Time to go," Leon whispered.

At night and after the wedding party everyone was happy also the kids were happy too.

_"At Chris's and Jill's house"_

Melody fells a sleep in her crib, Jill checked on her before going to see Chris. She then walked to Chris; Chris looked at her with smile as he walked to her and puts his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Are feeling tired?" he asked her.

"A little," Jill answered putting her arms around his neck.

"But now everything will be fine Leon got married and you have my baby Melody," he said.

"Yeah," Jill replied.

They gave each other a lovely kiss on lips, but then hey heard a sweet cry a cry of baby and they know that Melody woke up. They break the kiss and walked to their bedroom and saw Melody crying in her crib.

"I'm coming dear," Jill walked to pick Melody and feed her.

Jill sat down on the edge of the bed and Melody was in her arms, then Jill feed Melody by giving her milk. Chris sat down next to her smiling at his daughter. After that Melody still didn't finish her milk, she took a deep breath and then completed drinking her milk.

"You girl take a breath," Chris laughed a little.

"Let her sweetheart," Jill smiled.

Then the baby falls asleep and before Chris and Jill sleep they gave each other a good night kiss and they fell asleep.

_"at Steve's and Claire's house"_

Steve and Claire were looking at their sons playing with their toys until then Erick yawned and looked at his mother.

"Mommy I want to sleep," Erick yawned again.

"Me too," Akira replied showing his mom his sleepy eyes.

"Okay then bed time," Claire said and picked Erick up.

Steve picked Akira and they walked to their kid's bedroom.

Claire opened the door of their room, she walked to Erick's bed and put him their. He was now sleeping.

"Akira slept without changing their clothes into their sleeping clothes." Steve smiled at his sons.

"Erick also didn't change," she smiled back at him.

"So we'll let them sleep they're tired," Steve said.

"Yeah," Claire replied.

Then they walked to their bedroom leaving their sons sleeping. In their bedroom Steve could only look at Claire when she was brushing her hair, after brushing her hair; she walked and sat down next to Steve.

"What's wrong Steve?" she asked.

"You look so pretty and beautiful," he answered looking at her beautiful face.

Claire blushed.

Then Steve pulled Claire so she's was lying next to him, she smiled and he smiled back at her and they kissed a good-night kiss and then they fell asleep together.

_"at Billy's and Rebecca's house"_

Billy was sitting on the bed waiting for Rebecca to come out from the bathroom. She then comes out looking at him and smiling warmly, he smiled warmly back at her. He stood up and walked to her as he puts his arms around her and hugged her and then he broke the hug and looked at her belly.

"Rebecca your belly…" Billy didn't complete.

"I know Billy," she looked down and puts her hands on her belly.

She then looked up at him smiling.

"Billy it's your baby the baby kicking in my belly," she said and felts the baby's kick.

"Soon my baby will come," Billy smiled at her.

"Yes only three months," Rebecca smiled back.

"I can't wait to see my baby," Billy said.

"Me too," she replied still smiling.

And then they slept but they sleep they gave each other a good-night kiss and then they fell asleep. (you know every night)

_"at Wesker's and Ada's house"_

They were in their bed giving each other a lovingly kiss on lips; of course their son Jim was fast asleep.

"Wesker I'll go check on my son," Ada said.

"Okay I'll wait you," Wesker replied.

She walked out the room to her son's room; she opened the door and saw her son sleeping fast asleep. She walked and stood next to the bed and then she leaned down and kissed her son's cheek, he smiled and Ada smiled at him and she puts the blanket on him and walked back to her and her husband bedroom.

"I'm back sweetie," Ada said smiling.

"Welcome back," he replied smiling too.

Ada sat down on the bed next to him and looked down at him smiling.

"Ada want another baby?" he asked.

"Another baby?" she asked.

"Yes another baby," he answered.

"Wesker we still have Jim and we have to take care of him," Ada said.

"Later then," Wesker said.

"Okay when he grows up," Ada replied.

And then they each other a good-night kiss and then the fell asleep in each others arms.

_"with Leon and Ashley"_

As for them it was their first night together. Ashley all the time she was looking down and blushing, but Leon who was putting his head on her lap. He was feeling tired it was long and beautiful day for them the day they will never forget.

"So Ashley it's our first night together," Leon said with his eyes closed.

Ashley blushed "Yes we are together now"

Leon opened his eyes and looked at Ashley in the eyes "I'm lucky to have a wife just like you"

Ashley blushed even harder, Leon laughed a little.

"You are looking so beautiful when you blush," Leon said smiling at her as he puts his left hand on her left cheek.

"Thank you," Ashley thanked him for that and smiled at him.

He then stood up and Ashley puts her head on the pillow and closed her eyes with a smile on her lips. Leon lay down next to her and then he kissed her on her cheek and then he puts his head on the pillow next to her and they fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I'm done hope you like it R+R…

A/N: I think I'm not going to write the story it's my luck I'll change it I'll write a story about Resident Evil and Shadow The Hedgehog there will be some funny parts in the story but I hope you like it when I posted.

See you in the next chapter


	3. Sherry

So guys here is chapter three hope you like it….

Will this chapter Sherry will be in….

Just R+R…

--------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter three: Sherry…_

_"next day at morning" "at Wesker's and Ada's house"_

Wesker woke up and took a hot shower while Ada was making the breakfast. Jim was playing in his toy room. After five minutes Wesker walked to the kitchen and saw his wife was putting the glasses of orange juice on the table, he walked to her and gave her a kiss on her cheek. She looked up at him and smiled warmly.

"Good morning Wesker," Ada said smiling at him.

"Morning honey," he replied.

"Hurry Wesker or you'll be late for your work," Ada said.

"Okay," he replied.

After he had his breakfast, before he go to his work, he remembered his son. He didn't see him today.

"Ada where is Jim?" he asked turning to look at Ada.

"Jim!" she called out for him.

He runs down seeing his father and mother looking at him.

"Come here son aren't you going to say good-bye for daddy?" Ada asked her son.

"Where my daddy is going?" Jim asked with wide eyes.

"Don't worry son I'm going to my work," Wesker answered smiling at him.

"oh I thought you were going somewhere far away from my mom and me," Jim replied.

Wesker looked down and laughed a little "I'm not going to leave you alone you two my son and my wife"

Jim runs to his father and hugs him, also Wesker hugged him back.

"Daddy have a nice day," Jim said smiling at him.

"You too son," Wesker replied.

He then puts Jim down, as Jim runs back to his toy room. They watched him with smile on their lips, and then Wesker walked to Ada and gave her a long nice kiss as she kissed him back.

"Be careful sweetheart," Ada said after the kiss.

"No monsters no zombies," Wesker said.

They laughed and then Wesker left the house.

_"in there office"_

Wesker walked inside his office, he saw Leon, Steve, Billy and Chris there talking, so he walked to them.

"Hi guys," Wesker began smiling at them.

Leon turned to see Wesker with smile.

"Hi Wesker," Leon replied smiling at him too.

After that they were all done there work and they took the time on talking about there favourite things.

_"at three o'clock"_

When they were gone back home, Leon in his way back he saw a girl sitting on a bench alone, crying and feeling cold. He walked to her and put his hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him, and in his surprise he saw Sherry the girl he helped.

"Sherry?" Leon looked at her with wide eyes.

She didn't answer only looking up at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Leo….Leon?" she hugged him.

He hugged her back knowing that she missed him and his friends.

"I was walking around here I didn't find any place to rest or some food," Sherry looked down sadly.

"What! You didn't eat food?" Leon asked looking at her.

She answered "no"

"Ok then come home with me and you'll have anything you want," Leon said.

"I'm sorry for this Leon," Sherry said.

"Don't be sorry Sherry," Leon said to her.

He holds her hand and walked to him house, when he was in Ashley was walking downstairs to him.

"Welcome back sweetie," she smiled cheerfully.

"Hey honey," he replied giving her a peck on lips.

Then Ashley notice there was someone there.

"Who's that Leon?" Ashley asked pointing at Sherry.

"Oh her name is Sherry," Leon introduces Sherry.

Sherry looked up at Ashley, she just like saw her mother's face. Sherry remembered her mother when she sees Ashley's face.

"Mother," Sherry whispered.

Leon looked down at her and he then walked to Ashley and whispered something in her ear.

Ashley looked at Sherry with warm smile on her face.

"Come here Sherry," Ashley opened her arms to her.

Sherry walked to her and Ashley hugged her.

"Leon told me about you can I be at your mother's place?" Ashley asked her.

"You're just like my mommy you and her same," Sherry said not believing she sees a woman just like her mother.

"Sherry she can be your mother," Leon said.

"Can I call you mommy?" Sherry asked Ashley.

"Darling you can call me mommy," Ashley answered smiling warmly at her.

Sherry turned to look at Leon.

"And Leon can i…" she didn't complete.

"Of course you sweet girl you can," Leon smiled warmly at her too.

After that Ashley gave Sherry some food as she ate the food and then fell asleep in her new bedroom.

-------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it R+R.

See you in the next chapter.


	4. five friends forever

Sorry guys for taking so long to update here is it chapter four hope you like it and please R+R… will this chapter will be for Leon and Ashley only…in the first part it'll be for Leon and his friends…

----------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter four: five friends for ever_

_"same day with Leon and his friends around nine o'clock at night"_

The five friends were checking and working on there on there laptop and checking there weapons. Chris looked at his watch and sighed.

"Guys it's nine o'clock," Chris closed his eyes and sighed.

Leon looked at Chris and smiled at him.

"You can go home Chris," Leon said.

"Thanks Leon," Chris thanked Leon and he smiled at him.

"It's okay, Steve you told us that your arm is hurting you can go home if you want," Leon said.

"It's okay I'll stay," Steve replied.

"Come on Steve you also need some rest," Albert looked at Steve.

Steve looked down at the ground and then answered "Okay guys thank you,"

"Billy you?" Leon turned to look at Billy.

Billy was worried about his wife, of course Rebecca was pregnant. Leon put his hand on his shoulder as Billy looked at Leon.

"We know that you're worried about Rebecca but everything will be okay," Leon comforted him.

"Thanks," Billy smiled and thanked him.

"I think you need to go and see Rebecca," Albert said.

"Yeah I think," Billy said.

"So then go and see her," Leon said.

"Okay," Billy replied smiling at them.

Leon, Albert, Chris, Steve and Billy looked at each other smiling.

"Friends…," Leon began smiling at them.

"Forever," the four of them finished as they smiled back at each other.

And then Chris, Steve and Billy go back to their houses.

"So Albert aren't you going home?" Leon asked.

"We have to do the rest of our work tomorrow Leon," Wesker said in tired voice.

"Okay," Leon laughed a little.

"See you tomorrow Leon," Wesker said and waved a good-bye.

"See you," Leon waved back and walked back to his and his lover house.

_"Leon's house"_

Leon walked in as Sherry came to him running and hugged him.

"I'm home," Leon smiled at her as her opened his arms to her.

"Welcome back daddy," Sherry giggles and hugged him.

A few minutes' later Sherry yawns and then Leon took her to her bed as she fell asleep. Leon walked to his and lover bedroom and opened the door to hear the water in the bathroom was on, he knew that Ashley was taking a shower. He throws his jacket and gets out his shoes and put it on the floor as he lays down on his and his wife bed, his head on the pillow and he was looking at the picture of him and his friends also with some members. He smiled at the picture.

A few minutes later Ashley comes out from the bathroom, she didn't notice that Leon was awake looking at her. The towel was around her body, she then dries her hair and dries her body, Leon stood up slowly and walked behind her and hugged her from behind, and Ashley only gasped.

"Don't worry it's me," Leon whispered in her ear.

"Leon you scared me don't do that again," Ashley said.

"Sorry," Leon whispered.

"It's okay," she turned and kissed him on the lips.

He kissed back with more passionate, he then kissed her on her cheek; she loved that kiss but then he moved his lips down to her neck and kissed her there, she gasped at this but then she puts her hands on his hair as the towel falls down and she blushed at this but she knows that he wanted this.

"Honey I think it's our night," he whispered as he grins at her.

"I think that Leon," Ashley replied.

He began kissing her neck as he wrapped his arms around her back, as he rubs hand up and down her back. She moans at this.

"Leon?" she moans.

"Yes?" he asked.

She didn't answer.

"You are moaning Ashley you want this," he said.

He picked her up and walked to the bed and puts her on the bed and he falls on a top of her.

"Are you ready for this honey?" Leon asked.

"Yes," she answered and closed her eyes.

He begins kissing her again as he also licked her neck and her chest, she moans louder and louder.

Later…

Two hours later and he pushed himself away from her lying next to her, she hugged him and he puts the blanket on himself and her, he pulled her closer just to keep her warm.

"You like it?" he asked.

"Kinda but it hurts," she answered looking at him.

"Sorry," Leon said.

"Don't worry," Ashley smiled warmly at him.

"I also make you screaming and you said don't worry?" Leon asked.

"Don't worry Leon it's okay," Ashley answered still smiling.

"Ok if you say so," Leon said and kissed her.

After a few minutes later of kissing they fell asleep.

_"five days later still with Leon and Ashley"_

Ashley's been feeling tired and she was throwing up too, but Leon didn't notice that. Ashley took a hot shower and went to eat some breakfast while her husband fast asleep and her daughter also fast asleep. After her breakfast she walked back to her and her husband bedroom, she writs a letter to her husband Leon and she took her hand bag and went to the hospital.

_"in the hospital"_

Ashley waited until the nurse called her and she walked with the nurse to a room and then the doctor came, the doctor is lady, she has a brown hair and a clip bored in her hand as she sat on the chair and looked at Ashley with smile.

"Have a seat Miss Ashley," the lady said smiling at her.

"Thank you," Ashley thanked her and smiled at her.

"So what's wrong Miss Ashley?" the lady asked.

Ashley looked down with worried face.

"I've been throwing up and having headache and I also feel like I'll faint anytime," Ashley answered worried.

"Umm…I think we have to do some tests for you," the doctor said.

"Okay," Ashley replied.

The doctor began doing some tests for Ashley.

_"back to Leon"_

Leon woke up and took a hot shower, after his shower he didn't see Ashley but he notice a small paper on the table, he picked it up and read it.

_Dear Leon_

_I'll be back in few minutes or maybe I'll take long but don't worry about me I'll be back…_

_Love Ashley…_

He looked at the letter with question face.

"Where did she go?" he asked himself.

Sherry walked downstairs and didn't see Ashley too.

"Daddy where is mommy? I searched for her but I didn't find her here," Sherry said.

"Don't worry honey mommy is gone somewhere she'll be back," Leon told her.

"Where?" Sherry asked.

"I don't know but she'll be back let's go eat some breakfast and then we can play the video games," Leon smiled at Sherry.

"Okay!" Sherry said happily.

And then they went to the kitchen and ate their breakfast and then they played the video games.

_"back to hospital"_

After the tests done Ashley sat down on the chair and waited for an answer from the doctor. And then the lady come with some papers in her hand, she was smiling at Ashley as Ashley looked up at the doctor and smiled back at her. The lady sat down on the chair and sighed.

"Miss Ashley I have some good news for you," the lady began.

"What is it?" Ashley asked.

"Miss Ashley you are pregnant," the lady told her.

"Really?" Ashley asked.

"Yes," the doctor answered.

Ashley looked down at her belly, she couldn't believe it. A few minutes she was walking back to her home.

_"back to Leon and Sherry"_

Ashley walked in; when Sherry and Leon heard the door open they walked outside the room and walked towards her.

"Ashley where did you go?" Leon asked.

Ashley looked up at Leon with worried face.

"What's wrong honey?" he asked.

"Leon I have something to tell you," Ashley began.

"What is it?" Leon asked.

Sherry only stared at them.

"Leon…I'm…I'm pregnant," she said it in hurry and closed her eyes shut.

"You are pregnant?" Leon said.

"Y..yes," Ashley said scared.

Leon smiled at Ashley and hugged her, "Its okay honey don't worry I'm going to be a father now I can't believe it,"

Ashley hugged him back, "Leon?"

"Mommy?" Sherry called.

Leon and Ashley broke the hug and looked at Sherry.

"Yes my sweet girl?" Ashley asked also smiling at her.

"You're having a baby mom?" Sherry asked.

Ashley giggles and said "yes"

"Let's go to the living room and talk there," Leon said putting his on Ashley's back.

They walked to the living room and sat down there, Ashley told them how much she was scared of telling Leon she was pregnant.

-----------------------------------------------

Hope you like it R+R

See you in the next chapter…


End file.
